


Wishing Star Agency

by FairyBlue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, thank you whoever inspired me with their idea, this was based off a post idea for a novel on tumblr, wishing star agency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyBlue/pseuds/FairyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wishing Star Satelite Agency has existed with the main purpose to grant the wishes people make on stars. While many think their wishes come true by coincidence, these agents are in the shadows making your dreams and wishes come true. <br/>Lucy is finally out of training and is assigned to a new station for the W.S.S.A. There she is put on a team with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy to help grant the wishes of people all over Fiore. Will the job be too much for her? Or will it be her growing emotions for a certain teammate she feels like she knows from somewhere in the past? (Takes place in an alternate universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Really though, thank you tumblr user who's name I don't remember! I tried really hard to find the post that inspired me for this story, but it was to no avail. If you know what post I'm talking about, tell me so I can give them the credit they deserve.

        The bed creaked as she laid on the edge, watching him stalk closer to her. The look in his eyes was predatory, a beast zoning in on his prey. Licking her lips nervously she scooted further back onto the bed, her feet almost over the frame. Months of built up tension has led to this. Both of them knew this and neither one cared.

        It all started back a few months ago when she was first stepped foot into the office.

*************

        Lucy walked in nervously. It was her first day as an official officer. No more training, all of that was behind her once she graduated four days ago. This was the real thing and she had no idea how to prepare for it.

        They had always said this line of work was unpredictable. It was one of the few pieces of advice the trainees receive during training. One of the other wonderful cautions to the job was prepare for the unexplainable. She wasn’t really sure how you could prepare for something no one could even explain to you, but she took the advice none the less.

        Those months of harsh exercises, both physical and mental, had pushed her to a place she didn’t know she was capable of reaching. But here Lucy stood at the front doors of Station 7 in the Fiore region.

        Out of all the stations she could have been placed in, it had to be Station 7. Lucy was both excited and nervous. The 7th station was notorious for over-doing things, in both a good and a bad way. Many would have cowered at the idea of being thrown into a mess of crazy, outgoing, and quite strange bunch. But Lucy Heartfilia was thrilled. Though she never told anyone, she wanted to be chosen to work here. It had been her dream as long as she could remember. Ever since she first heard of the W.S.S. A.

        The Wishing Star Satellite Agency, an elite, organized agency that granted wishes to millions of people a year. It wasn’t an easy task though, so many people wanted a wish to come true, but only a few knew how to grant them. You see when people wish up to the stars, they aren’t actually wishing on stars. Instead what they think are stars are actually thousands of satellites in the night sky listening to the Earth.  Now, they don’t hear everything, they only start to pick up on a conversation once the phrase “I wish” is uttered. That way they don’t interfere with people’s privacy.

         The W.S.S.A. records and makes each of these wishes into a case. Each case is then issued to an agent or a lower classed officer (or as little kids like to call them, “wizards”) to research and fulfill the desires. Some of these however are extreme cases and can only be handled by the S-class agents, otherwise known as Squad A. As far as Lucy knew only a few were in the squad, all with a terrifying story attached to their name. Besides the tough cases, there were also alerts or codes that marked if a case should be disposed of due to the requirements of the wish.

        All this had been engraved into Lucy’s head. And the main instruction that stood above all…

        Don’t let your job and personal life mix.


	2. Station 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's first day on the job begins.

        The brown building stood in front of Lucy. There was obvious aging on the walls, demonstrating how much this particular station needed a remodel. The shiny metal and glass doors reflected the morning sun and the sound of the waves from the nearby shore were all Lucy could hear. The salty breeze rustled her blonde hair as she fidgeted with the folders in her hands.

        She was told to bring her training records especially ones that declared what type of wishes she would excel at and those she needed to avoid. Luckily for her, she succeeded with flying colors on most of the different wish trials.

        Lucy knew she should just steel her nerves and go inside, but courage was failing her at the moment. She knew she had awhile before she was scheduled to come in, she didn’t want to be late on her first day so she ended up extremely early. Too early to walk in which led her to waste some time by standing our front, taking in the surroundings.

        The town was a pretty nice one to end up in. She found a not-too-expensive apartment a few blocks away, just within walking distance from the station. The sea flowed into the town through various canals leaving the enjoyable scent of the ocean everywhere.

        Inhaling the scent, she gathered some guts and decided to finally start the rest of her life with Station 7 by walking into the building. The slam of a door nearby interrupted her however.

        Turning to look at the source of the noise, Lucy saw a sleek, black Honda sat in the parking spot closest to her. That wasn’t what caught her attention however. Instead her eyes were drawn to the tall man standing next to the vehicle. His bright blonde hair was such a contrast to his vehicle it made the spiky locks stand out even more. His arms were bursting with muscles, barley fitting into the purple button-up shirt he wore.  Even from a distance Lucy could feel how intimidating this man was. And when he made eye contact with her, it sent shivers down her spine. Sharp eyes watched her, examined her briefly before he brushed past her and walked into the station. There was no question who he was, especially with that lightning bolt scar on his face. He was one of the S-class agents, Laxus Dreyar.

        No wonder Squad A had such a rap if he was one of them. Lucy quickly thanked the heavens that she wasn’t an S-class agent so she didn’t have to deal with him.

        Quickly realizing how long she’d been standing there, she rushed up to the door. Taking one last calming breath, she tugged the door open and headed inside.

        The interior of the station wasn’t what she expected. Instead of multiple desks and typical offices for the higher ups, everything was divided into sections. In each section were five to six desk spaces. However that was not what puzzled her. In the center of the room were a long table and a giant bulletin board with various papers pinned to it. She didn’t even realize she was standing in the entrance staring until someone walked up to her.

        “Hello there, you must be Lucy.” The voice was cute and bubbly and full of happiness. And when Lucy turned to the source, the voice matched the young woman’s appearance.

        Before her stood a beautiful young woman with long, wavy white hair that fell to her hips. Bright blue eyes smiled at Lucy. The woman was wearing a magenta business dress with a light rose colored bow and frills fashionably placed at the waist. Her bangs were pulled up out of her face in a small upwards ponytail.

        The woman extended her hand and gently shook Lucy’s. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira.”

        “Hello Mira,” Lucy smiled back at Mira. “Um, may I ask what’s with the setup in the center of the building?”

        “Oh don’t worry about that. Your new squad leader should tell you all about that when they walk through the details of the job.”

        “Oh, sorry I just assumed you might be my boss.” Lucy awkwardly smiled extremely embarrassed.

        “Don’t apologize sweetie. If your boss was here, she definitely would have met you at the door.” She flashed Lucy a closed eye smile. “Now let me show you to your desk.”

        The station was incredibly empty to which Mira commented that many people weren’t scheduled to come into the station for another hour or two. Only those who were apart of Squad A were required to be here this early. The two walked past rows of grouped desks until they were in the farthest right corner of the station. The space held six desks which answered Lucy’s unasked question of how many would be in her new squad. Mira stopped at a desk that lacked any personality.

        “Here’s your area!” Mira chirped happily. “You can do whatever you like with how it looks.” And with that she said her goodbyes and walked off to another set of desk where a younger girl with white hair sat talking to a man that for some strange reason kept sticking his tongue out playfully.

        Lucy sighed, taking a seat at the empty desk. She placed her folders onto the desktop and started up the computer. The screen lit up and she messed around on it a bit to realize it was just about as blank as her area, only the W.S.S.A.’s search engine and database. With nothing to do, Lucy turned to taking in her surrounds again.

        The desk right next to her was a complete pigsty. Trash was everywhere, luckily nothing extremely gross or expired, but empty bags and cups was scattered across the desk. The folders were unevenly stacked and about to topple over if anything hit them just right. There were stickers all over the place too. But not just any kind of sticker, they were of flames and cats. An odd combination if Lucy had to say so herself, but it was kind of cute…in a strange way. She wondered what type of wallpaper they’d have on the computer if the stickers were any indication of their personality type.

        Her eyes drifted to the next desk over. The chair was raised incredible high, maybe the person was really short. A cute, little, white cat bobble-head sat on the desk. A cup with flowers painted on it was filled with colored pens and sat next to the cat. Other than that there were no other personal belongings.

        Next to that desk was a very…interesting desk. There were photos displayed everywhere, some in frames, some not. But almost all were of one subject in particular, a man with dark navy hair and dark eyes. In a majority of the photos he didn’t have a shirt on. What was he a model for one of those expensive stores or something? There were also other people in some of the photos, but none showed up nearly as much as the guy. Other than the photos, there was a little white doll that looked handmade.

        The desk next to that was pretty bare, there were some pens and papers scattered about but the strangest thing left there was a shirt left over the top of the chair.

        The final desk was directly across from Lucy’s. There were books lined up, some about desserts and others were titles she didn’t recognize. Other than that there was a shiny, miniature knight in armor right by the computer’s monitor.

        After looking around at her team’s area, Lucy sighed and turned to look around the station. There was still hardly anyone there. What was she supposed to do? Her boss was absent on a case and her teammates weren’t scheduled to come in for another forty-five minutes. Was she supposed to just sit here and wait?

        “Hello, are you the new rookie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who each desk belongs to? Haha I made it pretty obvious, I think...And who's going to be the person talking to dear Lucy at the end? You can only find out when I post the next chapter! Haha I'm so mean with the cliffhangers. Hope you like it. Oh and bonus points to anyone who can figure out why I chose the number 7 for the Station. ;)


	3. Welcome to the Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting more characters, kind of.

        Was she supposed to just sit here and wait?

        “Hello, are you the new rookie?”

        Lucy snapped her head over to the voice but she couldn’t find the source. Studying the space ahead of her bit closer, she could see the very top of someone’s head, blue locks splaying out in various directions.

        “Oh, sorry, you probably can’t see me.” The now clearly feminine voice chuckled and stepped around to the opening of Lucy’s desk space. It was no wonder Lucy couldn’t see her, the young woman was incredibly short. Her hair was a bright light blue and a light orange headband held her bangs back. “I’m Levy McGarden.”

        Lucy shook her outstretched hand with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you Levy. Yeah, I’m the rookie. I’m Lucy Heartfilia.” Even though she’d just met the girl, Lucy felt completely at ease with Levy.

        “It’s strange being here when hardly anyone has shown up for the day yet, right?” Levy pulled the chair behind Lucy out and sat down. “But at least you don’t have to be pushed into a new job in the middle of a hectic day or anything like I was.” She laughed.

        “Oh gosh, I can’t even imagine that.” Lucy chuckled nervously at the thought.

        “Right, I should probably help you set up your computer before your team gets here. They’re going to sweep you away without any instructions I just know it.”

        Levy wheeled the chair over to sit next to the blonde. Wiggling the mouse to wake the computer up, she clicked open the W.S.S.A. database. The screen lit up with a bright red “The Wishing Star Satellite Agency Database”. Below that were many different options to push such as “issue a code alert”, “list of completed cases”, and the ever helpful “search”.

        “You probably learned the basics back at training, but I wanted to walk you through some of the more complex things.” She clicked on “issue a code alert”, sending the computer to a new page. Along the top of the page were multiple colored squares. “You learned what all the colors mean right?”

        Lucy nodded, “Yeah, the most used ones at least. Blue is for things that deal with the natural world like earthquakes, green for extreme cases dealing with money. Yellow is for when it deals with an agent’s personal life and pink for love related wishes.”

        “It’s great that you remember those so easily, it’ll make the job a little bit easier. But here are the ones you most likely didn’t get to at the academy. They are mostly code alerts that get assigned to the S-class agents. There’s red for homicidal wishes, black for dealing with death, such as bringing someone back to life, and that leads to white which deals with creating life. There are some things that should not be wished for and that’s what the S-class deals with.” Lucy nodded, taking in all the new information. She thanked the heavens she wasn’t an S-class agent, getting involved with life and death matters was a messy business.

        “Now, when it comes to it, you’ll be in charge of issuing the code alerts if you come across one. Usually when a team gets a new case, it’s already labeled with an alert and is assigned accordingly based on that alert. But sometimes they slip through the cracks. When that happens, just take the case file number and go to this page. Here at the bottom,” she scrolled down until she found a set of black spaces and a submit button. “is the submittal section. Just input the case number in the right slot, then fill in the requested info, select what type of alert it needs to be filed under, and bam, hit submit. It’s actually quite easy.” She smiled at Lucy, making sure she got everything.

        “Okay, I think I got all that.” She bit her lip in thought. “I won’t have to be doing this too often though, right?”

        “Yup, it’s a ‘just in case’ type of thing.” Levy went back to the main page and clicked a new link. A new page downloaded with a list of station names. “This is how you find information on your fellow co-workers. Just click on a station, and then find the team you need. For Station 7, each team is organized by a letter. Your team just happens to be Team A.” She winked at Lucy.

        “Um…Levy? It’s nice in all that you’re teaching me all this, but why? I thought my squad leader wasn’t here to teach me anything.”

        “Oh!” Levy squeaked. “I totally forgot to tell you! Your boss told me she wasn’t going to be here when you started, so she asked if I would help you along until she got back. I really had nothing better to do..n-not that you aren’t worth the time…I mean—” she waved her hands in front of her in an apologetic way.

        Lucy let out a laugh. “Don’t worry; I get what you’re saying. If you don’t mind me asking, what do you do here?”

        “Besides being on a squad of my own, I’m in charge of deciphering the wishes that our station receives. Some wishes aren’t exactly clear with want they want and that’s where I come in. I put the requests into the system as well. That’s how I know the website so well; I’m basically on it all the time to put the cases into the system so they’re distributed to the squads in Station 7.” She smiled back at Lucy.

        “Does everyone have a specific role in a squad?”

        “No not usually. I mean everyone has talents but usually everyone just works as a team. There will be an ‘assistant leader’ for when your squad leader is on an S-class case.”

        “So every squad leader is an S-class agent?” Lucy raised a brow. “Does that mean that he has his own squad?” She tilted her head in the direction of Laxus who was standing a good distance away from the girls.

        “Uh-huh, his team is a little smaller than most. There are only four of them.”

        Levy leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head. “Well that’s all I was told to teach you.” She flashed a small smile at the blonde. “But we got time to spare, let’s chat a bit.”

        “I definitely wouldn’t mind having someone to talk to.”

        “Okay,” Levy leaned in close, a grin on her face. “So I’m going to warn you…your team’s a little crazy. Loveable, but crazy.”

        “Wha-what? Crazy, what do you mean by crazy?”

        “Oh, you have no idea what you’re in for, newbie?” A new voice piped into the conversation.

        Looking up, Lucy made eye contact with a tall brunette. Her silky locks flowed over one shoulder as she rested one hand on the ledge of the desk and leaned in. Smokey brown eyes peered down at them with a glint of humor.

        “You’re group may just be the craziest, most adventurous, and unruly squad the station has.” She chuckled. “Welcome to the insanity of Station 7.”

        Levy smiled as she shook her head. “Lucy, this is Cana Alberona, she’s a friend of mine.She’s an officer from Mira’s squad.”

        “Don’t forget that I’m occasionally on the S-class B team.” Cana added with a jeer. “What a joke, right?” She turned to Lucy. “That’s a label only. I’ve tried four times now to pass the exam to be an S-class agent. But would you look at that, I’m still just an officer. Even little Mira and Erza passed me up.” She pulled out another chair from a nearby desk and sat down, joining the little group. “Anyways, it’s nice to meet you Lucy.”

        “Um..nice to meet you too, Cana.” Lucy smiled bashfully, not sure what to make of Cana’s little speech. “Is it really that hard to become an S-class?”

        Cana chuckled, “Why? Already can’t wait to move up in the ranks? Relax kiddo, your first day hasn’t even officially started yet.” She playfully nudged the blonde.

        “That’s why you’re over here isn’t it?” Levy sighed.

        “Of course it is!”Cana exclaimed with a grin.

        “What am I missing here?” Lucy nervously smiled.

        “Initiation.” Cana smirked.

        “Initiation?” Lucy gulped.

        “Uh-huh. Tonight after the work shift is done we’re going down to the Blue Pegasus.”

        Lucy blanched. “Isn’t that a host and hostess club?”

        “Yes, yes it is.” Cana’s smirk grew. “Meet you here at the station at 10. No backing out, we all had to do it when we were newbies.” With that she stood, kicked the chair back into place with one foot, patted the top of Lucy’s head, and headed off to her own desk which was covered with small, empty alcohol bottles.

        “Oh and dress nice, we want to show off our fresh meat.” She threw over her shoulder as she strolled off.

        Lucy sat in silence, not sure what to do with herself. After a few seconds she turned to Levy with wide eyes. “What are you going to make me do?”

        “Sorry Luce, I can’t tell you. But don’t worry it’s not as bad as you think. Just don’t be offended if your personal bubble is intruded upon.”

        Lucy choked on her spit. “What type of initiation is this?!”

        Levy was about to respond when the front door busted open, the doors almost slamming against the walls. “Oh he’s here. Awfully early for him though, we still have at least 30 minutes before everyone starts coming in.”

        The blonde wanted to ask what the bluenette meant but her words caught in her throat.

        ‘Is that PINK hair?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter had so much information stuffed into it, but it'll be important later on even if it doesn't seem so now.


	4. First Teammate

        Pink hair, this guy had pink hair. Was it dyed or was it natural? Who knows, but his hair was pink.

        Lucy watched the guy walk past the rows of desks. Besides his hair color, there was something that made him stand out from the others that were standing around the station. His eyes were sharp taking in his surrounds yet it seemed like nothing was catching his attention. Strong arms were visible as his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hands tucked into his pockets as he continued forwards. Lucy couldn’t place a finger on it, but she felt like she’d seen the pinkette somewhere before.

        In the background of her thoughts, she could hear Levy saying something. Hearing her name brought her attention back to the young woman beside her.

        “What?” Her brown eyes focused on Levy.

        “Oh, I was just saying I wonder what he’s doing here this early.” Levy was watching him along with Lucy. “He usually comes in late, not early.”

        Lucy was just about to ask what squad he belonged to when he walked right up to her squad’s desks. Her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly prepared herself for meeting one of her teammates only for him to walk straight past her.

        Confusion set in as she turned in her chair to watch him go straight to the desk where a shirt was draped over the chair; a grin stretching across his face. He cackled to himself, a evil glint shinning in his eyes as he started messing with something on the desk space. It was clear he was completely oblivious to the blonde and bluenette being in the vicinity.

        Lucy wiggled in her chair, unsure of what to do. This was her teammate and he completely ignored her, or more like didn’t even realize she was there, but still!

        Levy gave a small cough, gaining the man’s attention. Lucy snapped her gaze over at her, what was she doing?

        The young man looked over his shoulder, pausing in his actions.

        “Oh, hey Levy.” He gave her a smile that slowly turned into a look of confusion. “Who’s this?”

        “This,” Levy pushed Lucy’s chair forward, the wheels squeaking. “This is your new teammate, Lucy Heartfilia.”

        “New teammate?” He turned around fully, a perplexed expression on his face. He looked down at Lucy.

        “Yes, new teammate. Don’t you remember last week’s meeting? Your squad was assigned the new rookie that was coming to the station.”

        “Oh, the meeting last week…” He scratched the back of his head. “I might have missed that…” He looked off to the side.

        “Natsu! Meetings are required.” Levy sighed, shaking her head. “You’re lucky Erza’s out of town or she would’ve made you be there.”

        “Yeah, yeah.” He waved a hand at her. Turning back to the desk’s computer, he pushed a button real quick. A beeping noise came from the computer’s speakers.

        “What exactly are you doing at Grey’s desk?” Levy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

        “Nothing.” He laughed and proceeded to take a seat in the desk next to Lucy’s. Well now the question of who that messy desk belonged to was answered.

        He turned to Lucy, “Well, it’s nice to meet you rookie. I was wondering just when that desk was going to be filled, it was empty for too long. I’m Natsu Dragneel by the way.” He grinned and held a hand out to the blonde.

        Hesitating slightly, Lucy reached out and shook his hand. “Lucy. It’s nice to meet you too.” A small smile forming. Sure he seemed a little unorthodox, but kind. She guessed it wouldn’t be too bad working with him.

        “Ready for your first day?”

        She nodded with a bigger smile.

        “Already get ready then, cause we’ve got a good case today, Luigi.”

        “A good case huh? …Wait…did you just call me Luigi?” 


	5. Cold As Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More introductions to Lucy-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer. And don't worry I love Juvia so I won't make her just the stereotypical stalker that some fanfictions do (although she will seem that way a little bit for the next few chapters). Sorry if Natsu is OOC. I love him to death but I'm finding him hard to write for while keeping him in character. I'm already writing the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long before it's uploaded :) Tell me what you think of this story please. Oh and if you want to suggest a case for them you can. After everyone is introduced that needs to be, they'll start going on cases :)

Thirty minutes had gone by since Natsu told Lucy they were going on a good case today. So far he had called her Luigi five times and Lucy not once. Besides the random comments of “I can’t wait ‘til Grey gets here” and “this is gonna be good”, Natsu really didn’t try to initiate any type of conversation with Lucy.

        Messing with her blonde hair in boredom, Lucy gazed around the station. People were starting to show up, a few faces she recognized from the media and others were completely new. Her eyes stopped on Levy who was talking with a tall man with raven hair but she couldn’t quite make out anything else as he had his back to her. Whatever the two were talking about seemed to fluster the small woman.

        A cough from beside her called her attention over to Natsu. He had a sheepish smile on his face, his hand rubbing the back of his head, messing up his salmon locks. “So, Luigi…”

        “Lucy.”

        “Do you know anybody from the station? I mean before you were introduced to anyone?” He leaned back in his chair, the action making a squeaking sound.

        “Uh, not exactly…I mean I recognized faces from the news and from lessons during training, but I don’t know anyone personally. I’m not really from around here.”

        “New job and new place?” He seemed to pause in thought. “That doesn’t make sense.”

        Lucy furrowed her brow, “How-”

        “You have to be from around here, otherwise you wouldn’t seem so familiar.”

        “How does that make any sense?” Wait…familiar?

        Lucy stared at Natsu. She knew she found him familiar but there’s no way it was just a coincidence that he thought the same of her.

        But where? And when?

        Natsu was grinning at her, “Hello Lucy? Stop zoning out and answer me.” He waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her focus onto him.

        “What?”

        “I said do you know who else is in our squad?”

        “Oh, no…only that our squad leader is out on an S-class case right now.”

        “Oh yeah, that’s Erza…” He made a face. “Don’t tell about what’s going to happen today, okay? She’d totally punish us if she finds out.” He shivered at the thought.

        “Okay…? But what’s going to happen…Wait…PUNISH?!” Lucy gaped at him. “What would she do to us??”

        “Stop scaring the newbie, idiot.” A cool, smooth voice sounded from behind Lucy.

        Turning around, Lucy came face to face with the man from the photos on one of the desks. He extended a hand to her.

        “I’m Grey Fullbuster. You are?”

        Lucy smiled up at him, “Lucy Heartfilia. It’s nice to meet you.”

        “Same.” Grey walked over to the chair with a shirt over the top. “Crap was this here all weekend? I was wondering where I left it.”

        “You left your shirt here all weekend?” Lucy didn’t know how a person could leave their shirt at work. Didn’t he realize he wasn’t wearing one when he left? Or was it an extra shirt?

        Natsu sighed. “Yo, Stripper, why do you even act surprised anymore?”

        “What the hell do you mean by that?! And don’t call me that!” Grey turned to Natsu with a scowl on his face. “And care to tell me  
why my computer is on?” He frowned as Natsu’s face lit up with a wicked grin.

        “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

        Lucy sat in her seat staring at the hateful glances the two were throwing at each other. How did these two function on the same team together?

        “GREY-SAMA!!!!”

        The loud, cheerful shout sounded from across the station, causing the three of them to turn to the source.

        “Aw shit.”


	6. Grey-Sama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia meets Lucy, briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for how short this chapter is. It's been awhile for this story I know, but for some reason I keep getting writer's block for it. But I do have the next two chapters planned out so it shouldn't be too long until the next update. Plus soon you'll see what's gonna go down at the Blue Pegasus. :) P.S. chapters are probably going to stay short for awhile until all the characters are introduced that need to be before the story can take off.

        Standing at the doors was a beautiful, young woman waving frantically in their direction. Her cheerfulness and joy literally radiated off of her. It was hard for Lucy not to smile back at her. Her pale blue hair was fashioned with bouncy curls and they swayed as she fast-walked over to them.

        “Grey-sama, Juvia is so glad that you are here.” She came to stand right before Grey. “Juvia thought you would not be here yet since you spent time with Lyon last night and to travel back to town.”

        Lucy raised a brow at the young woman’s use of referring to herself in third person. That and the fact that once again it was like she was invisible as the girl completely ignored her.

        “J-Juvia,” Grey cleared his throat as said girl looked at him with a love-sick expression. “Juvia what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off?”

        “Juvia does have the day off, but then she got an email from Grey-sama.”

        “An email?” Grey’s eyes glanced at Natsu’s grinning face before returning to Juvia.

        Juvia nodded excitedly. “Yes! Grey-sama invited me to go with him to the upcoming  W.S.S.A. banquet. Juvia came here to tell him she’d love to in person!” She clasped her hands together in her excitement.

        Grey let out a soft growl and flashed a glare at Natsu. “Natsu what the hell! I know this was you.”

        Natsu couldn’t hold it back anymore and laughter poured from his mouth. He wiped a tear from his eye from laughing too hard. “Sorry stripper, but you really should have seen it coming. Juvia’s been dropping hints left and right that she wanted to go with you.”

        The conversation about the real sender of the invitation seemed to fly over Juvia’s head as she started ranting to herself about everything the two of them could do during the event. During her one-sided conversation, her eyes landed on Lucy, the smile wiped of her face as she stared at the blonde.

        “Who is this?” Natsu and Grey stopped their bickering to see her pointing at Lucy.

        Natsu straighten himself up and swung his chair to face Juvia completely. “This is our new teammate, Luigi—

        “Lucy.”

        “—today’s her first day. I’m just waiting for the little one before telling her what our awesome case is.” He leaned back, the chair creaking with the movement.

        Juvia continued to take Lucy in, causing the blonde to shrink back a bit. The girl jumped when Juvia leaned in, caging her between the chair and Juvia's body.

        “Let me tell you something before I leave for the rest of my day off. Grey-sama is mine and we’ll have issues if you decide to become a love rival.” With that she stood and placed the cheery smile back on face. “It’s very nice to meet  you though, I hope we can get along as teammates.” She quickly waved, blew Grey a kiss, and headed out of the station.

        Lucy didn’t know what to do with herself. She sat in silence trying to decide if she liked Juvia or not. But she figured the desk with all the photos of Grey must belong to this chick. How obsessed with Grey is she?

        Natsu tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention to him. “Don’t worry about Juvia, she’s a little extreme but she’s actually really nice and fun. Not to mention a loyal teammate, you’ll learn when you finally work a case with her. She’s a little weird when it comes to Grey I’ll admit.”

        Lucy nodded, “Ok, I guess I’ll have to take your word for it for now. Natsu?”

        He placed an elbow on the desk, resting his face in his hand. “Yeah?”

        “Who is this ‘little one’ you referred to earlier? I noticed that we have six desks here so I assume they’re our teammate…”

        “Oh yeah, her name is Wendy Marvell. She’s rather young for an agent though.”

        Lucy nodded again before another question popped into her head. “Natsu?”

        He signaled for her to continue with his head.

        “Sorry for berating you with so many questions but, do you know what goes down at the Blue Pegasus?”


	7. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but next chapter should be much better. I just really wanted to get something out to you readers :)

        After the whole event with Juvia, it wasn’t long before the entire station was filled with life; W.S.A agents at every desk with exception of a few squad leaders who were on missions. Natsu wouldn’t answer Lucy when she asked about the Blue Pegasus. He simply grinned and told her she’d find out that night.

        Lucy sat contemplating her fate when one of the cutest little girls ever ran up to her team’s area, the girl panting, leaning forward and bracing herself on her knees.  
         
        “Woah, Wendy, you okay there?” Grey leaned back in his chair, eyeing the small girl.

        “Yeah, I’m okay Grey. I just ran all the way here though. My alarm didn’t wake me up this morning. I really wanted to get here early to greet the new teammate too…,” Wendy trailed off when her eyes landed on Lucy.

        “Oh! You must be her!” She smiled brightly and shook Lucy’s hand. “I’m Wendy it’s very nice to meet you.”

        “Likewise,” Lucy smiled back.

*********

        The day had gone by pretty smoothly after everyone in Lucy’s team showed up, minus Juvia and Erza. The only downside to the day was that the super “good” case Natsu had planned for Lucy’s first case didn’t work out. Apparently the whole team needed to be present, especially the team leader, Erza.

        So for the rest of the day Lucy had to deal with Natsu complaining that her first day was going to be “no fun” and “boring”. Lucy didn’t mind though, she had a fun time spending the day getting to know some of her co-workers like Lisanna and Elfman, Mirajane’s teammates and siblings, and get to know Levy better.

        Before she knew it operating hours were over and everyone was getting ready to go home. By the time she’d get home, she’d have an hour and a half before she’d have to be back at the station for initiation.

        She headed home as quickly as she could, saying goodbye to Natsu, Grey, and Wendy, to which Natsu shouted good luck to her.

        Once at home though, Lucy started to panic.

        “What the heck am I supposed to wear?! Cana just said to dress nice, but isn’t Blue Pegasus a-a…a host club?” Lucy stopped, hands holding random dresses she pulled from her closet. She eyed the clothes scattered around the room before finally seeing the only dress still hanging in the closet.

        “That’s perfect!” She jumped up and raced to put it on so she’d have time to do her makeup.

         The dress was a beautiful maroon and it hugged her curves. It stopped just before her knees and the neckline had a slight dip to it. She just hoped it wouldn't be too revealing compared to the others girl's dresses or whatever they chose to wear.

        Lucy was unsure, she'd only really met two of the girls going. Sure she talked with Cana, Mira, and Juvia but it was only for a moment as Juvia had a day off and Cana and Mira were busy with a S-class Squad B issue. This Evergreen chick was a total mystery other than the fact Lucy learned she was on Laxus' squad. This immediately   
made her nervous to meet the woman. 

        Wendy was too young to go, leaving out another face Lucy was comfortable with. And of course Erza wasn't going. And the other woman she was supposed to meet, Bisca, apparently had a date; making the amount of available girls to go very small. And Lisanna informed her that the boys may be there, but the initiation was for the females only. So that made Lucy equally as nervous. 

******************

        She was late.

        By the time Lucy got to the station, everyone else was already there. Standing all dressed up was Mira, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, and Evergreen.

        “Too bad Erza’s missing this,” Mira said as she greeted Lucy. “But I think she’d be happy she’s not going to run into him.”

        This caught Lucy’s interest. “Him?”

        “Oh don’t worry you’ll meet him soon enough,” Cana smirked and pushed her in the direction of Lisanna’s car they were taking to Blue Pegasus.


	8. The Blue Pegasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the initiation begin!

        Lucy sat in Lisanna’s car, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress. She was currently seated between Juvia and Levy while Mira was in the passenger seat. Cana and Evergreen were taking Cana’s car as the woman claimed, “We’ll meet you there, gonna pick up a surprise!”

        This is what led to Lucy’s current state of nervousness. She had already picked up that Cana was someone to be weary off when it came to surprises if the response to her statement meant anything.

        “Don’t worry Lucy,” Levy gently patted her arm. “Cana’s surprise won’t be too bad. They never are unless she’s drunk,” Lucy didn’t miss the ‘although she usually is’ Levy mumbled under her breath.

        “Yes, don’t worry. Juvia will make sure you are okay with anything we are doing,” Juvia smiled at her warmly. “Juvia is your teammate after all; it would be back if Juvia starts our relationship on a bad note,” the bluenette sitting next to her was completely different from the one that addressed Lucy in the morning. The friendly aura to her basically radiated off her in waves.

        “T-thanks, Juvia.”

        “Juvia also wants to apologize on how she acted this morning. She was in the headspace of thinking you were a love rival.”

        “Love rival?”

        Lisanna laughed from her spot in the driver’s seat. “Juvia here is in love with Grey. She has been since she first joined the station.”

        “Really?” Lucy looked at the girl with surprise.

        Juvia nodded. “Yes,” her eyes lit up as she spoke. “Grey-sama is so important to Juvia. He saved Juvia when she was in a bad place. Before Juvia joined Station 7, she was in a station known for taking on bad cases, giving us a bad name. Juvia was confronted by Grey-sama and he made Juvia see the sky from under the rain cloud she had been under. So Juvia transferred!” She clasped her hands, a smile on her face. “Juvia got placed on a team with Grey-sama!”

        “Wow, sounds like you have a history with him. Is-is that why you have so many pictures of him on your desk?”

        “Yes, each photo is from a case Grey-sama worked with Juvia on. Each is a precious memory.”

        Levy quickly whispered to Lucy, “That and she just likes to stare at them when he’s away on a case or absent.”

        Lucy laughed before her attention drifted back on Juvia’s words. “Are there many stations that go against code like that?”

        “Surprisingly yes,” Mira sighed. “There are a few.”

        “Gajeel was from the same station as Juvia, he transferred over too. But his transfer was more of a punishment,” Lisanna added.

        “Who’s Gajeel?” Lucy raised a brow before the name clicked. “Wait, you don’t mean Gajeel Redfox?! He's known for some shady stuff in the W.S.S.A.”

        “Yeah, he’s been with us for over a year now, same as Juvia,” Levy groaned. “He won’t leave me alone.”

        “Was he the guy that was teasing you at work today?” Lucy questioned.

        “Oh my gosh, you saw that?” Levy hid her face in her hands. “That’s so embarrassing.”

        “Oh shush, you know you liked it,” Lisanna teased the small woman.

        Noticing Lucy’s confused face, Mira piped in. “It’s obvious Levy has feelings for him. Once you see them interact more, you’ll notice it too,” Mira then proceeded to turn to look Lucy in the eye. “Speaking of which, do you have any men in your life?”

        Lucy’s face exploded into shades of red. “What? No.No. I don’t have anybody!”

        “Good that will make tonight more enjoyable and you won’t have to worry about a boyfriend, or girlfriend if that’s more your style,” Lisanna smiled.

        Juvia leaned over to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “Juvia is warning you, watch out for Mira. She loves to set people up or try to pair you off. She’s the stations infamous match maker.”

        “What, are you for real?” Lucy questioned her, receiving a nod in response.

        “Lucy…,” Lucy sprang up at Mira calling her name, the girl still staring at her from the front seat. A smile formed, a sneaky little expression of false innocence. “I think you’d look really cute with Natsu.”

        Lucy’s spit flung itself down the wrong pipe, sending the girl into a choking panic. Levy patted the girl’s back, trying to help her situation. Finally gaining the functions to breathe and speak, Lucy looked up into Mira’s blue and waiting eyes. “Where did you come up with that?”

        Mira simply giggled and turned sit normally again, leaving the blonde hanging.

        Lucy’s mind dropped the idea of questioning her further when the Blue Pegasus came into view.

        The bright, neon blue sign displayed the silhouette of a horses’ head with two identical wing designs flanking the sides of the head. The name of the club was scrawled in beautiful cursive writing, no doubt symbolizing the beautiful people that worked there. The cream walls the fashionably designed building reflected the neon blue light, creating a sort of light blue glow to the place. A line was out the door, being controlled by navy velvet ropes. The bouncer stood with an intimidating stance yet the man was probably as beautiful as those inside.

        Anticipation ran through Lucy’s veins, she’d never been through the doors, yet she’d been invited to Blue Pegasus multiple times.

        Levy let out a tiny squeal in excitement. “I can’t believe you’ve never been here before, Lucy. It’s going to be so much fun. You’re definitely going to be catered to since it’s your first visit. They tend to pay special attention to first timers like that. Probably even more since you’re so pretty.”

        Lucy blushed at the woman’s words. “T-thanks Levy. I mean,” Lucy put on a confident grin. “I look pretty hot tonight, don’t I?” She laughed lightly.

        “Please, you could be wearing a paper bag and still look amazingly cute,” Lisanna said as she put the car in park. The parking lot was filled, leaving them a long walk to the entrance.

        The girls got out of the car, their high heels clicking against the pavement as they walked past the many cars.

        Looking ahead, Juvia let out a tiny laugh.

        “Looks like Cana and Ever beat us here. Juvia wonders what this surprise of Cana’s is.”

        Cana waved the girls past the line and straight to the door. She put an arm around the bouncer’s neck.

        “My good friend here was informed about us coming, so he’s letting us skip the line,” She winked at the man who smiled back. He unlocked the rope and let them all through. Each girl saying thanks as those in line started throwing out complaints.

         A brief flash of guilt trembled in Lucy’s stomach before her nerves and excitement ate it away. Sure, she felt bad for skipping the line that no doubt those people had been standing in for at least an hour, but technically this happens all the time so it wasn’t like she was the only one who had skipped the line. Lucy’s eyes watched the others in front of her carefully, in her moment of thought she had drifted to the back of their group.

        The door had lead them into a hall, a hall that they had been walking down for some time now. Along the hall were the restrooms, an entrance to the kitchen, and some other various rooms. Plastered across the walls were a variety of different posters and advertisements from events that had taken place at the Blue Pegasus.

        Before Lucy could question just how long the hall stretched on for, the hall opened up into a large room full of noise and lights.

        The main room of the Blue Pegasus was extremely energetic. People were everywhere. Bus-boys ran about collecting a mixture of cups, plates, and other trash on empty tables to clear them for the new arrivals. The overall color of choice for the tables and décor was blue, dark navy and cerulean shining in the low lighting of the room. Navy velvet curtains hung, closing off certain tables for privacy. The carpeting beneath Lucy’s heels matched the curtains, the dark color contrasting well against the cream and pale brick walls.

        People were scattered about in conversation, some on the dance floor having their way with the catchy music. The volume of the space was loud, the music and voices combining to create a deafening hum. Beautiful faces were everywhere as well. It was hard to tell who the gorgeous employees were and who were just breath-taking customers enjoying the company of other beautiful people.

        Lucy felt a bit out of place. She wasn’t saying she thought she wasn’t pretty, hell she knew that she’d be honest. So were the other girls with her, more so Mira, Cana, and Evergreen with their maturity compared to the others. But the people here at Blue Pegasus were in another league.

        Juvia shook Lucy away from her thoughts by grabbing her arm gently, pulling her closer to speak loudly in her ear to be heard.

        “They are all rather beautiful aren’t they?” Lucy nodded, knowing her voice wouldn’t be loud enough at the moment to respond verbally. “Juvia says not to worry. They will make us feel right at home. Hibiki and the others are close friends with us at the station.”

        “The kid’s right, newbie. Don’t worry about it,” the smooth voice of Evergreen met Lucy’s ears, the woman incredibly close now. “Now if you two were paying attention, you’d have noticed that we are heading over here,” she pointed over to an area closed off by the velvety blue that was throughout the building’s décor. Gulping slightly at Evergreen’s condescending tone, the two young women quickly hurried to the room where the others were waiting.

        The same color theme was in the room. However instead of the normal round tables that were outside, this room’s furniture consisted of couches and a long, low coffee table. The sounds from outside were muffled, and Lucy could actually hear herself gasp at the array of drinks and snacks lined up.

        Cana already adjusted herself on one of the couches, her legs crossed, and a smug grin on her face at Lucy’s reaction. “Like what you see?”

        “This is what you guys had planned? That’s so mean!” Levy crossed her arms in mock anger. “The surprise I got was terrible!”

        Cana and Evergreen erupted into laughter.

        “Oh my god, I remember that! What do you expect from Erza?” Cana wiped a tear from her eye.

        “What did Levy get; Juvia is curious. Juvia’s surprise was a pair of Grey-sama’s underwear.”

        “Yeah, I’m curious too,” Lucy did a double-take. “Wait, you have a pair of Grey’s underwear?! How did— who did—

        Mira giggled. “It was easier than you’d think. We didn’t have to break into his apartment or anything. He left them behind after a long night at work.”

        Lucy’s face paled, “Do I even want to know how he left his underwear at work?”

        “His nickname isn’t Stripper for nothing,” Lisanna laughed.

        “Anyways,” Levy sighed. “For my night of initiation, we had to do it a couple nights after I joined due to a case. I ended up getting hurt due to my size. So for my surprise…Erza got me a suit of armor.”

        “A…a suit of armor?” Lucy’s eyes widened.

        “It was so big on her; she fell right after we put them on her!” Cana continued laughing.

        “It wasn’t funny. I didn’t want to hurt Erza’s feelings; she looked so happy and proud at herself for her gift. She would have been heartbroken if I refused to keep it.”

        “So do you still have it?”

        “Yeah. It’s at my place, although Gajeel has tried to steal it once or twice because he thinks it looks cool.”

        “Wait, Gajeel has been to your house?” Evergreen raised an eyebrow and Mira leaned forwards eagerly.

        “Lucy! Why don’t you try some of the food? It looks absolutely delicious,” Levy pulled Lucy to sit next to her on the couch.

        “We’ll talk about it later,” Mira sat down as well. “But why is this the surprise you picked?”

        Cana leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “This isn’t her surprise. Usually we’d have more time to acquaint ourselves with our prey before initiation; however this is the only night we’d all be together like this for awhile due to our schedules. So I don’t really know anything about you yet, blondie. So until I can come up with something good, your surprise will be on hold.”

        “Great, just my luck,” Lucy sighed with a small smile.

        A movement behind the curtain caught their attention before the fabric was yanked to the side.

        “We heard you were planning on coming tonight, but why didn’t you come to find us. We would have loved to escort you lovely ladies to your room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's at the curtain? Haha you guys probably already know haha


	9. The Men of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guess who isn't dead? This story haha

        Lucy stared in awe at the three men standing at the curtains. Each were extremely handsome yet all in different ways. One of the men stood out from the other two due to his dark mocha skin and ebony locks which were tied back into a tiny ponytail. A small frown was visible on his face, yet he didn’t look unapproachable. He wore a pitch black casual suit, a light blue dress shirt lying underneath with the first few buttons undone. The gentleman on the left side of the trio was a bit shorter than his companions. Golden blonde hair framed a youthful face adorned with a perky smile. The pastel yellow, short-sleeved dress shirt suited him well, complimenting his pale skin. A blue and white striped tie hung loosely around his neck. The man in the middle appeared more mature than the other two. Long, soft locks of ginger hair surrounded a confident yet gentle grin. The rose, long-sleeved shirt also had the first couple of buttons undone, revealing his long slender neck. Over the shirt he wore a black vest with the establishment’s wing design embroidered onto it with white, silky thread.

        They were all so very handsome. Lucy didn’t know what to do with herself. She swiftly tucked herself behind Mira and Levy whom she was sitting between. 

        The third gentleman’s eyes examined the ladies in the room, his brows knitting together briefly as he found something was out of place. He walked over to an empty seat and placed his hands over the top of it.

        “Where is Miss Erza tonight? I don’t remember the last time she missed out on an initiation.”

        Lucy gave him a puzzled look. From the way he was talking, these guys really were familiar with the girls. How often do her coworkers come here?

        Mira laughed, a small smile given to the ginger. “Erza’s out of town right now; she’s really upset about missing this. We may return when she’s back, though. That way we can do the only part of initiation that truly matters,” she laughed again.

        “Ah, the surprise gift, correct?” The blonde man entered the room, stopping to kiss Levy’s hand delicately. “You look lovely tonight, by the way.”

        Levy blushed, flashing him a cheeky grin to hide her embarrassment. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Eve.”

        The redhead’s gaze followed his blonde companion’s actions. His eyes snapped toward Lucy as if noticing her for the first time.

        “Oh and what do we have here?” His voice came out soft and silky, no trace of the sarcastic tone the saying usually held. “Is this our new little agent?” Deep chocolate eyes regarded Lucy with interest. “You’re even more beautiful than Cana suggested.”

        Lucy felt her face explode with red, the blood rushing past her ears to heat her face. “I- I know…,” she tried to sound confident, but the stutter didn’t help convince the man before her.

        “Oh, so you’re aware of your beauty, hmm?” He chuckled lightly. Extending a hand to delicately grasp Lucy’s, he brought her finger up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles softly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss…?”

        “Lucy Heartfilia.” She barely managed to get the words past her lips; she was too distracted by his actions.

        “Miss Lucy,” Hibiki gave her skin another quick kiss. “Hibiki Lates at your service.”

        Lucy finally felt her voice come back to her, “Nice to meet you too.”

        She felt another hand take up her free one; a gentle kiss placed on her fingers. “And I am Eve Tearm. Over there is Ren Akatsuki,” Eve gestured over to the third man standing over by Evergreen. “Our leader is currently attending to another special guest tonight. He’ll be by shortly.”

        “Oh too bad that he isn’t here,” Lucy heard Cana giggle under her breath.

        Evergreen raised a hand, gesturing to Ren, “And for a snippet of information on our lovely men since you’re officially meeting them, you should know that Ren here is engaged to one of our agents from Station 5, Agent Sherry Blendy,” the mention of his fiancée sent Ren’s face into a dark blush. The reaction caused Ever to laugh before she turned her attention to Lucy. “Because of that most of the stations come here to unwind. We also come here frequently enough that these boys have become soft on us.”

        “That and you lovely agents helped the club awhile back when it got into some trouble,” Hibiki chuckled again. He turned to Lucy, “Let just say some people don’t realize that it’s our jobs to act this way and that it doesn’t mean that a host or hostess wants to do more with you.”

        “Oh, I think I understand what you’re saying,” Lucy nodded.

        “So Lucy,” Eve leaned against the wall next to her, “How long have been with Station 7?”

        “It was her first day today,” Cana answered. “We just wanted to show her off tonight. Her real initiation night will be when Erza gets into town,” she leaned back and shuffled around until comfy.

        “Is that why the boys are here too?” Ren asked.

        “Grey-sama’s here?” Juvia sat up with interest.

        “Yeah, he and some of the others are here in a different room. Jenny’s checking up on them right now,” Hibiki shrugged his shoulders. “We could escort you lovely ladies there if you’d like.”

        “I accept that offer,” Lisanna stood, Eve taking her hand with a bow.

        “Follow me then, Miss,” he flashed a grin and began to lead her to the curtain.

        Juvia shot up. “Wait for Juvia, she wants to come to!”

        The three of them disappeared into the room of music and lights just beyond the curtain.

        “Aww, and here I thought that this was going to be a girl’s night,” Mira pouted but giggle shortly after.

        “Hey at least if we go over to the men, there’s a chance he won’t bother us,” Levy joked with a smile.

        Lucy groaned, “That’s the third time you’ve mentioned this mystery man. Who is he?”

        “Don’t worry about it, kid,” Ever grinned. “Once you meet him, you’ll wish he stayed a mystery,” she patted the blonde’s shoulder as she headed to the curtain. “Are we going or not?”

        “We can have all your things moved to the other room for you,” Hibiki spoke as she helped Lucy to her feet. Taking both her and Levy’s hands he led them out into the main room again.

        She could see Ren lead out the remaining women behind them. The noise of the main room of was still energetic and the current song sent waves that made Lucy’s heart beat. The navy carpet cushioned her heels as they rounded the corner, following the curve of the building. Soon they were directed to a different room that was not quite as loud yet still busy. The pale bricks were in direct line of the pulsing lights creating streaks of neon colors along the wall. More curtains hung, separating more rooms for privacy.

        After passing several rooms, one that had particularly loud talking coming from within, Hibiki stopped to pull back one curtain.

        Lisanna was already inside, busily talking to a man Lucy recognized as Elfman. Juvia was right where Lucy predicted she’d be, sitting next to Grey, although he didn’t look displeased that she was there. In the back of the room Natsu was arguing with Gajeel while two men Lucy didn’t know the names of watched.

        Mira peeked in over the blonde’s shoulder. “Oh so Elfman did come.”

        “Yeah, so did Jet and Droy,” Levy added.

        Hibiki and Ren lead them all into the room to sit on an empty couch. The navy of the material matched the rest of the color scheme of the Blue Pegasus.

        “Hey Lucy,” Grey raised his hand in greeting. “Have they put you through hell yet?”

        “Oh please,” Cana laughed. “Our initiation for the girls is nowhere near as bad as the one you guys developed. That I really would call hazing rather than initiation,” she laughed harder at Grey’s frown. “Plus Erza’s not here, so nothing crazy happened.”

        “That makes sense,” he nodded.

        “Why do I get the feeling Erza is a crazy person?” Lucy whispered to Levy.

        “She’s a little…over emotional about things that’s all.”

        “Hey, Luigi’s here!” Natsu’s voice boomed from the back of the room. He came over and plopped down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Glad you could join in on the fun, newbie.”

        “How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that,” Lucy deadpanned.

        “I know I know,” he smiled in defense. “I’m just teasing you that’s all.”

        She couldn’t help the smile that made its way to her face. Natsu’s smile was contagious.

        “Are you ready to have a fun, night?”

        “I think I am,” she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the beginning of my newest story. I hope you guys like the idea.Anyways, now that that is out of the way, I hope you like this first glimpse at the story and please tell me what you think. I love to hear from you guys. I'm posting Chapter 1 right after this.


End file.
